Alexandra
by cindella204
Summary: A story I wrote for my English class combining PJO and Goldilocks. Alexandra, a daughter of Erebus, is convinced by Eris, goddess of discord and strife, to visit Olympus after she arranges for the gods to be absent...


**...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**There are several concepts, characters, and real life things that I use and/or mention in this story that I don't own. These include but are not limited to the Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, the Sword of Hades, the Second Titan War, shadow travel, and Camp-Half Blood.**

**...**

**A/N: I wrote this for English and it couldn't be obviously Percy Jackson, so I don't use names even though you should be able to know who I'm talking about for some of the characters I mention. It is a mix of Goldilocks and PJO. I was required to have an invocation, epithets, homeric similes, etc., so that's why those are there even though they are kind of awkward. Enjoy!**

**...**

_Tell me, Muse, the story of the demigoddess Alexandra. Tell me the story of the blessing turned a curse, the love turned into bitter hatred. She was unmatched in all of the earth, but her hubris caused her downfall in the end. Her impudent challenge caused her to live the rest of her life cursed and on the run. Tell us this story, goddess daughter of Zeus, beginning at whatever point you will._

**...**

Alexandra was the most beautiful demigoddess of the 21st century. She was a daughter of Erebus, but she still managed to win the favor of all the gods with the direct blessing of Aphrodite and Apollo of the golden bow, giving her superior allure and musical ability. Girls all over the world, both the clear-sighted and the mortals, wanted to be her, and the guys wanted to be with her, but none of them were good enough for Alexandra. She laughed in the faces of both, in the same fashion that Ares of the bloodied boar laughed at the women of Greece and Troy as the prayed for an end to the Trojan War. She laughed in the same manner, as if she couldn't believe the idiocy of them all, for none were good enough for Alexandra.

**...**

Eris was not a fan of the Olympians. Ever since the Trojan War mishap they had taken every opportunity to shun her, mock her, and treat her badly; she was treated like the poor beggars who stood outside the palaces of the Ancient Greeks millennia ago. She had every reason to side with the Titans in the Second War, but she stayed neutral and played mercenary instead, switching sides several times during the course of the war. Instead of foolishly and openly attacking the Olympians, Eris preferred to make things difficult for them in a much more subtle way. This time, she used a dream to inspire the demigoddess Alexandra to visit Mount Olympus and cause trouble. She planned to send the heroine on the Winter Solstice when they would be too distracted to notice her until it was too late. She could easily start something between the Olympians to get them out of the council room for just enough time. She momentarily felt bad for manipulating the demigoddess, but the feeling faded quickly. The girl would not be harmed, and it was her job to create strife. Alexandra just happened to be the perfect tool to do it with.

**...**

The Olympians were having their annual meeting for the Winter Solstice, and Artemis the divine hunter was trying to convince them that they needed to go see the site of a recent monster attack.

"Why don't you just show on the screen like you usually do?" asked Athena, the wisest of them all. "It would save us a lot of time, and Hades doesn't have time to constantly be coming up here. None of us do, really."

Artemis sighed. "I know Athena, I know, but you all really need to see this in person. It'll be fast, I promise."

Zeus looked between each of his two daughters. "Compromise. We'll go down there, but we are staying for two mortal hours and that's it, do you understand Lady Artemis? After that we come back up here and finish the rest of the meeting?"

Lady Artemis, the divine hunter, nodded. "Yes, father."

She took her silver bow, and Athena the Aegis, but most of the gods left their weapons and symbols of power in their thrones, planning to be back soon. Artemis planted their destination in the mind of each god, and they teleported away.

**...**

Alexandra fingered the dark crystal in her hand. The piece of Stygian Ice was supposed to allow her to shadow travel like Hades' kid. Eris assured her that the ice was the best piece that could be found, and that even a child of Apollo could shadow travel with it, but she still wasn't convinced. Hades' kid had spent almost a year with his dad training, and then had fought in two wars at the side of debatably the two most talented demigods alive. She hadn't even managed to master basic umbrakinesis, never mind the amount of control that was necessary for accurate shadow travel.

She didn't want to fail Eris though. She had seen the son of Hades travel out of the forest, and knew that it was easier there where the shadows were thickest. She found the spot and stomped on the Stygian Ice, causing a burst of cold wind to wrap around her as she was whipped through the shadows.

**...**

Alexandra landed right outside the council room of the gods. She put her ear to the door, and as promised by Eris there was no sound. The scheme with Artemis must've gone over. She waited for one moment more before entering the throne room.

Eris had encouraged her to "explore". The gods liked her, so there was no reason for her to be extra careful, right?

Alexandra was thirsty. She glanced around to find that at each of the thrones sat a golden goblet. She jumped onto the throne closest to her, bronze and covered in grape vines, and eyed the goblet. Dark red, probably wine. She cautiously took a sip, and immediately spluttered; trails of the deep red wine running down her stretchy, black training tank.

_Way_ too strong.

It must have been as strong as wine that Odysseus had inebriated Polyphemus with millennia ago, probably the same one. Worse than the shots of vodka she had snuck with the Dionysus kids the summer before.

She crossed to the side of the room with the female thrones, and selected one that was gray with an owl carved into it, most likely belonging to Lady Athena, the wisest of them all. As she took a sip, she scowled.

"Too weak. It tastes like water."

Alexandra didn't drink water; it was tasteless and sugarless. She preferred soda, especially caffeinated ones, but she could deal with juice and even flavored water. This so-called "wine" was none of the above.

She moved on to a throne of green and blue streaked marble; laced in coral.

Lord Poseidon.

She found that this goblet was just right, and drank it all, fulfilling her thirst.

Now she just wanted to sit down. None of the three thrones she had climbed on in pursuit of the wine had been at all comfortable, so she went and tried some others.

The first was made of stainless steel and covered in gears and robotics. It didn't look exactly comfortable with all that metal, but with a chair that complicated it should've been able to customize.

She climbed up and took a seat.

"Surprisingly comfortable for stainless steel, but _way_ too big. The armrests are too far apart."

She jumped down and went to another, this one formed of silver with the moon and stars carved into it. She assumed it belonged to Lady Artemis, the divine hunter. It was also disappointedly large considering the fact that Lady Artemis usually appeared as a twelve year old. She scanned the room again, and for the first time noticed the simple bone chair that was sitting next to Hermes' throne until Hades' own could be finished. Perfect. It was much smaller, and didn't seem to have any complicated gadgets or magic involved.

She sat down and it was just right, until the bones in the legs disintegrated and she found her self on the floor in a pile of dust. She wasn't sure how the chair had ever supported Hades, Lord of the Underworld, unless he some how sustained it. That was probably it, the chair was constructed of bones and his…death magic kept it together.

Alexandra gave up on the thrones and decided to try what she had been looking forward to most, symbols of power. It was the most risky, but also the most rewarding of any of the things in the room. She couldn't help herself as her eyes locked on Zeus' lightning bolt at the head of the room with his platinum throne.

The master bolt, the most powerful weapon in the world. She walked over and picked up slowly.

As soon as she made contact something like an electric shock went through her mind, and she thoughtlessly threw it across the room. It skittered onto the floor, and she was left with a pounding headache and steam curling off a black burn on her hand.

She cradled her hand and decided to try something _much_ less powerful, like the makeup bag sitting on Aphrodite's throne. As she took the first item out, a tube of lipstick, she felt a list couple names scroll through her head, but not much else. She didn't even look any different. She dismissed it as useless and tossed it back onto the throne.

Something else…the golden bow of Apollo. She took it in her hands and felt the warmth of the gold weapon in her hands. She released an arrow and it shot out with a speed and accuracy that was hard for her to comprehend, before automatically reloading, although she wasn't sure where the new arrow came from.

She was about to send another one when she felt a gust of wind blow past her, and she ducked behind Apollo's golden throne.

The gods had returned. Early.

Dionysus' face scrunched up at the sight of his wine. "Someone's been in my wine."

"Me too," Athena, the wisest of them all, called out.

"Same here," answered Poseidon. "And it's _gone_."

Hephaestus was playing with the gears on his throne. "Someone was sitting in my throne. They screwed up the settings."

"Mine too," added Artemis, the divine hunter. "The seat's…_warm_."

"Ew," Aphrodite remarked.

Hades stood awkwardly next to Hermes. "Someone was in mine too, and they broke it," he stated, annoyed, as he conjured a new one.

Zeus, god of all gods, was frantically looking for his Master Bolt. It had only been eight years since the last time it was stolen, and that had almost started a war among the gods. When he finally noticed it thrown in the corner of the room, he turned as red as Apollo's sacred cattle. He looked as if he was about to have a godly aneurysm.

"Some. Mortal. Touched. My. MASTER. BOLT!" he screamed, stalking across the room to receive the weapon.

"Someone was in my makeup bag, too," Aphrodite said with a sigh.

Apollo of the golden bow tuned into the conversation for the first time; he was distracted by the fact that his own weapon was missing too. "Someone jacked my bow…and they still have it."

He stood up and walked straight to where Alexandra was standing, using his divine sight, and grabbed her and threw her into the center of the council room without looking at her. As soon as he did he paled.

"Alexandra?" He had given her his blessing. He had trusted her as much as some of the older demigods…

Before he could really get it through his head Hades, Lord of the Underworld, had summoned some skeleton warriors to pin her to the ground and had the sword of Hades at her throat.

Alexandra gulped. She had overheard the son of Hades and the daughter of Athena talk about the sword. One of the keys of Hades was embedded into it, so it could send someone to the Underworld with just a touch, he wouldn't even need to draw blood.

"Alexandra," snarled the Lord of the Underworld. "The gods have trusted you. Apollo and Aphrodite have both given you their blessing, even though you're a child of Erebus. Now you've violated the security of Olympus, destroyed our things, and betrayed the camp. Assuming one of the other gods doesn't vaporize you on the spot, you will _never_ come anywhere us again or you will find stygian iron through your heart, either that of my own or my son's.

Hades removed his sword and stalked away, but Apollo of the golden bow had recovered and he was _ticked_. He was burning with the fiery passion of a master who's servant had betrayed him, which made sense since he was the god of the sun and fire, and he _had_ been betrayed.

"No, I want her kicked out of camp. Camp is a safe haven for the demigods, but a privilege, not a right. That privilege is being revoked. You will go home, and you will not be heard of again, understood? You are a child of a minor god, the monsters will not kill you like they would one of our children."

Zeus, god of all gods, cleared his throat. "I agree with Apollo. She touched my Master Bolt. She will be banished from the demigod society." He waved his hand and she disappeared, and as promised she was never heard of again.

**...**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought!**

**Please review, I really appreciate the feedback!**

**-cindella204**


End file.
